


Creek Week / Semana Arroyín

by sweetcreekheart



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: ArroyinTrolls, BarbxCreek, Bareek / Trolls, ChefTrolls, Other, TrollsArroyin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcreekheart/pseuds/sweetcreekheart
Summary: Una semana entera dándole amor a Arroyín de Trolls.
Kudos: 1





	1. Inicio.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero disfruten mucho esta semana!  
> ***  
> If you are reading this and speak English, here are the names of the characters:  
> Arroyín / Creek  
> Val Truenoshock / Val Thundershock  
> Ramón / Branch  
> Diamantino / Guy Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos a la semana Arroyín!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña introducción antes de cualquier cosa.

Hola a todos, necesito poner que esta pasando antes que cualquier cosa. 

Estos días he estado creando una semana exclusiva de Arroyín, es básicamente un reto para los artistas de el fandom que quieran unirse. 

Durante toda la semana del 22 de febrero, estaré aquí subiendo pequeños escritos de Arroyín en los temas seleccionados para cada día. 

Van a estar en este libro y como ya dije antes, dejé el fandom así que esto será lo último que haga sobre los trolls. 

No les prometo que sean buenos (?) 

Si quieren unirse al reto haganlo me harían muy feliz, es para dibujantes y fanfickers ♡ 

Como ya está dicho, es en febrero 22 ¡así que nos vemos hasta entonces! 💕

↶*ೃ✧˚. ❃ ↷ ˊ-↶*ೃ✧˚. ❃ ↷ ˊ-↶*ೃ✧˚. ❃


	2. Laguna Cristalina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El troll púrpura vive una vida difícil tras su exilio. 
> 
> Lunes: "¿Redención o Exilio?" ¡Hagamos esto! ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember!  
> Arroyín / Creek  
> Grandulón / Biggie   
> Chiquilina / Smidge

Las tardes eran muy calurosas en el bosque y no había troll que amara tanto los climas perfectos de la naturaleza que el ex maestro de yoga Arroyín. Para el, la madre naturaleza hacía todo con suma perfección, desde cada petalo en las flores como el césped que todos pisan, sin embargo, respecto al clima ahora pensaba diferente. Al no tener un techo donde vivir, el simple hecho de tener que pasar horas bajo la lluvia, los rayos del sol o el molesto granizo, hacia todo más difícil en el troll gúru. 

Al inicio de la primavera los cambios de clima eran habituales y el púrpura ya no podía soportarlo, habían pasado semanas desde el Trollsticio y esto ya era su pan de cada día. Se levantaba tras los sonidos de las aves matutinas, empezaba una recolecta de comida sin éxito en la cual el sol le calentaba los hombros hasta quemar su piel y regresaba a su roca favorita para dormir bajo la sombra de un árbol que apenas lo cubría del intenso sol y la fuerte lluvia. Lo peor de todo era que su alimentación no era como la de antes, juraba que hasta había bajado peso y no tener un hogar le desalineaba los chacras. 

Y es que había pasado por tanto, todo lo que había vivido hasta parecía ver que la lluvia o el sol a veces eran lo de menos. 

Era peor estar exiliado de Villa Troll.

—Día 121 después del Trollsticio.— Arroyín contó de manera rutinaria como solía hacer todas las mañanas durante su recolecta de comida, ignorando que el intenso rayo del sol le arruinará más su torpe vida. —La comida se está acabando pero al menos no me están dando alergias con ninguna fruta como en el día 82.— Sintió un escalofrío recordando la vez que por tomar una mora de un color peculiar manchas de colores salieron por toda su tersa piel. —Todo esto le hace daño a mi corte de cabello de 30 dolares.— Mientras seguía contando su día tomaba con sus manos algunas frutas de arbustos para olerlas y guardarlas en su cabello visiblemente maltratado, lamentándose por eso a la vez. —Y eso sin mencionar mi manicura todavía mas cara que eso.— Dramático se secó una lágrima que en realidad no estaba ahí, bufó tras su mala y breve actuación para proseguir con su rutina. —No me merezco esto, no me merezco esta horrible vida.— Arroyín dijo con rencor para si mismo con el ceño fruncido. 

Lo malo de hablar solo era precisamente no tener una respuesta a cambio, por lo que el púrpura prosiguió sintiendo impotencia de no poderle decir esto a todos los que le dieron la espalda. —Yo hice todo bien, toda mi vida he hecho lo posible para complacer a esa villa.— El púrpura recordó con un rencor que no le enorgullecía tener pero no podía evitar. —Pero todos son unos egoístas, así es como me pagan después de tantos años ayudándolos a sacar su lado positivo para que no se volvieran grises como el insoportable de Ramón.— El de los pantalones rotos y amarillos rodó sus ojos recordando la cara sin color de el mencionado troll. —Oh por favor, lo que yo les hice no es tan malo.— Aseguró campante.

Justo al decir aquellas palabras de desprecio a su propio hogar (o bueno, ex hogar) fue cuando su recolecta de frutas de todo tipo se acabó al menos a su propia vista. Arroyín reprimió un intenso sonido de disgusto mordiendo su propio labio para finalmente suspirar hondo, mostrar expresiones negativas y tóxicas no era algo muy zen de su parte.

—Bueno, con esto alcanzará.— Se dijo para si mismo en un intento de sonar feliz como siempre, se negaba rotundamente a ser como lo único que podía decir que le desagradaba en el mundo, ser alguien miserable. —Ya buscaré en la tarde algo más de comida.— Sin más sacó de su sucia y maltratada cabellera una manzana verde que no estaba en su mejor estado pero así era casi todo el alimento de la intemperie. Le dio un gran mordisco y haciendo una mueca al tragar decidió seguir con su camino, todavía quedaba mucho de día y tenía que caminar un poco para matar el tiempo. 

El púrpura contempló con su mirada lo bello que era el bosque a pesar de los molestos cambios de clima y la poca comida disponible, aunque era un completo dolor abrumador tener que levantarse todos los días para seguir con una rutina que no te llevaba a ningún lado después de que tu razón de ser feliz cada día de tu vida era tener una buena vida con excelentes amigos como lo era la princesa Poppy o su mejor amigo Diamantino y sin dejar atrás a las gemelas de la moda, Dj, Grandulón, Cooper y Chiquilina. Ellos estaban con el todos los días, empezaban sus días cantando y expresando su amistad en fiestas y regalos, realmente la felicidad y la positividad eran fáciles de obtener con un gran grupo como el que él tenia... de verdad los extrañaba mucho. 

Arroyín agitó su cabeza rápido al darse cuenta de que una sonrisa melancólica había invadido su rostro de manera no planeada, tenía que acostumbrarse a este tipo de vida porque él no iba a regresar de rodillas a pedirles un perdón que no se merecían, lo habían olvidado descaradamente después de que tantos años siendo un buen amigo para ellos.

Levantando la mirada para ver el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse como señal de que llovería en cualquier momento decidió volver a lo único que podía llamar hogar ahora, pues dormía bajo la sombra de una rama, pero si bien no había ni dado la vuelta fue una gran sorpresa toparse con una cueva oculta que podía ser un perfecto escondite para los malos climas o para lo que sea en general. Como si fuera lo más hermoso que haya visto en el mundo después de su reflejo corrió hacia este entrando para su doble sorpresa encontrando que no era solo una cueva, había algo muy hermoso dentro de este pequeño pasadizo. 

—¡Una laguna cristalina!— Arroyín exclamó con la mirada radiante y no dudando ni un solo segundo en acercarse a esta y tomar con sus manos purpuras una pequeña parte para llevarla a su boca y darle un enorme sorbo. Tras su exhilio solo había podido tomar agua de lluvia y la vegetación del bosque por lo que encontrar toda una fuente de agua limpia le daba un enorme alivio. Su sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja al sentir el refrescante sabor del agua cristalina en él. —¡Padre Destino, gracias!— Exclamó hacia el cielo lleno de energías y más motivado de lo que había estado nunca desde su exilio para seguir tomando toda el agua que pudiera. 

Acercaba sus manos a su rostro una y otra vez intentando básicamente tomarse toda la laguna a sorbos y estaba seguro que si pudiera lo haría. No estaba seguro de que tanta agua había tomado con el pasar de los minutos cuando al parar un segundo pudo ver su reflejo en la clara y celeste agua de la laguna. 

Su cabello... se veía peor de lo que imaginaba. Sabia que estaba maltratado al no haberse peinado durante semanas pero ¿tan mala era su imagen? No pudo detenerse a lavar su cabellera aguamarina porque su rostro estaba en peores condiciones, había suciedad en cada esquina de su piel púrpura, el polvo y la tierra estaban en sus hombros, rostro y brazos que estaban torpemente cubiertos con un trapo grisáceo que se había encontrado en el suelo una vez. 

De verdad él daba asco. 

Saber que en esta asquerosidad se había convertido cuando sucedió el Trollsticio hacia que un despertar espiritual llegará a su mente fluyendo como la sangre en sus venas.  
El día en que decidió unirse a Chef fue cuando todo cambió, su vida, como una montaña rusa, fue en picada hasta bajar y no volver a subir. Cayendo así en este inframundo en la tierra el cual era su día a día. 

Y todo esto porque prefirió traicionar a todo aquel que confiaba en él, prefiriendo mandarlos a su propia muerte que aceptar su muerte como cualquier persona buena lo hubiera hecho. El peso de como recién estaba notando la gravedad de sus acciones era completamente abrumador y sentía que lo poco que había comido en meses se iba a regresar en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo es que fui tan tonto?— Arroyín se lamentó con la mirada cristalizada, no recordando que ser infeliz no es parte de su cultura. —¿Cómo pude dejar que esto me pasara? ¿Cómo... como es que yo hice que todo esto me pasara?— Trataba de buscar una explicación a su comportamiento, había traicionado a sus amigos y a su especie entera por un enorme acto de cobardía y durante semanas había creído que eran ellos los que habían estado en un error, cuando el fue el villano en el cuento de todos.

—Tengo... ¡tengo que arreglar esto!— Arroyín decidió en ese mismo momento, no podía pasar otro día haciéndose como si el fuera una víctima cuando no lo era. —No van a perdonarme pero tengo que intentarlo.— Se dijo con temor estando consciente de cual seria la reacción de sus amigos y la Villa entera. —Bueno... ¡no importa!— Trató de reunir valor levantándose del suelo para finalmente dejar de ver su reflejo en la laguna. —Se merecen una disculpa, me acepten o no. Fui egoísta, una terrible persona y tengo que enmendarlo lo antes posible.— Finalmente se decidió saliendo de la cueva ignorando el goteo de la lluvia empezando a caer desde los nubarrones del cielo. 

Y así fue como la semana Arroyín comenzó en realidad para él.


	3. AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 2: AU.   
> Créditos a mirrorreed por la idea del Au ♡

Chef no tardaba en llegar.

La casa donde vivían ambos era pequeña y su techo estaba más cubierto por sabanas que por madera, ninguno de los dos tenía la opción de volver a casa tras haber sido exiliados de Pueblo Berteno y Villa Troll.¿, y todos los días eran el mismo cuento, un cuento que nunca terminaba bien para nuestro maestro de yoga. 

Arroyín podía escuchar desde el otro lado de su pequeña casa como Chef movía sartenes y encendía las mechas de su cocina, la mujer berteno tal como su nombre indicaba era una chef que podía hacer lo que sea con lo que tuviera, pero era una especialista en la gastronomía con trolls. 

Para fortuna para ella e infortunio para él, Chef tenía un troll en casa todo el tiempo.

Los minutos pasaban y sabía que la berteno ya estaba terminando de cocinar sus platillos principales, solo faltaba el fuerte que sería él. Escuchó sus pasos acercarse hacia su recamara donde ambos dormían, Chef no le dejaba ni un solo segundo de privacidad a su ''herramienta de cocina''. 

Arroyín pudo sentir como su sangre se congelaba dentro de él, no podía describir el miedo con el que vivía cada maldito día, si bien en un principio creía que era lo que merecía con tal de vivir, a esta escala prefería su muerte y no podía esperar ni un segundo más a que finalmente los dioses se lo llevaran a la otra vida, aunque sabia que con Chef eso podría pasar en cualquier momento.

La vio llegar hacia su habitación, mostrando sus utensilios para rebanar en sus manos dándole a entender que irían directo al punto. El troll hippie rendido se acercó a ella con los ojos cerrados y la berteno sonrió con orgullo, el púrpura ya solamente aceptaba su tortura diaria en vez de rogar y forcejear como las primeras veces. —Ese es mi condimento favorito.— La mujer dijo de manera cariñosa para luego tomar en su mano con fuerza al troll púrpura quien soltó un quejido como respuesta.

Chef llevó a Arroyín a la cocina, dejándolo en la mesa mientras acercaba todo lo que necesitaba para el procedimiento, cuchillos, tenedores, salsas, mientras que el púrpura simplemente se sentaba en la tabla para picar, solo inmutándose a verla. 

—Empecemos con esto, pequeño.— La grisácea dejó sus herramientas en la mesa al lado de el troll quien tragó saliva por el temor que crecía en él. —¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo, comida?— Arroyín frunció el ceño cuando la berteno comenzó a burlarse en su rostro, pero no era idiota, no podía contestarle en el mismo tono. 

—No me da miedo, es solo que... duele.— Arroyín contestó abrazándose a si mismo, escuchando como respuesta otra risa desagradable y estruendosa de la berteno. —Solo... dame lo que necesito.— Contestó gruñendo, jamás se imaginó que podía tenerle tanto miedo a alguien y a la vez odiarla tanto. 

—Ya te lo dije mil veces, niño.— La berteno se alejó del troll hippie para sacar de su cajón un pequeño envase con unas pastillas de color amarillo pequeñas dentro de este. —Yo necesitaba estas cosas porque no tenía trolls deliciosos y que me hagan tan feliz como tú.— Se acercó nuevamente a él para acariciar con su filosa uña la mejilla púrpura de él troll quien cerró rápidamente los ojos pensando que empezaría la ''preparación'' tan pronto, fue un gran alivio saber que no fue así aunque no faltaba mucho para eso. 

—Pero sabes que me tranquilizan.— El traidor de Villa Troll contestó con la intensa mirada en las pastillas que la chef sostenía en sus garras. —Cuando no los uso, grito, lloro, suplico y tu odias eso.— 

—Ugh.— La Chef finalmente rendida miró el envase en sus manos para acercarlo a él. Arroyín agradeció que la mujer odiara tanto sus sonidos que le daba esto como su único escape a la realidad por unos minutos. —Solo toma las que quieras y cállate.—

El púrpura no dudó en tomar con la mano derecha las pequeñas pastillas y abrió la tapa haciendo un esfuerzo en lograrlo, era complicado hacer todo con una mano incluso tomar unas pastillas y como no, días anteriores, Chef cortó los dedos púrpuras uno por uno de su mano izquierda ante los gritos y suplicas entre lágrimas de el troll zen quien le pedía que parara. 

Arroyín miró en su única mano completa las 3 pastillas de color que le daban unos cuantos minutos de felicidad con solo tomarlas. Levantó la cabeza para ver a Chef por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y llevando las pastillas a su boca rápido, tragándolas de inmediato. 

La imagen de la Chef sonriendo maliciosamente se fue desvaneciendo con el pasar de los segundos, esto ya era normal, esas pastillas lo transportaban a un mundo completamente distinto. De pronto todo era oscuridad, no había nada más que él usando un pequeño trapo sucio como suéter, viéndose completamente mal por haber pasado meses en el exilio solo... como quisiera que esa fantasía fuera realidad. 

Ahora ya no estaba el solo en la oscuridad, la imagen frente a sus ojos se fue aclarando hasta mostrar como sus amigos que habían pasado de mirarlos impactados corrían a sus brazos para abrazarlo. —¡Te perdonamos!— Todos exclamaban en camino hacia él y al llegar lo sostuvieron en sus brazos con cariño. 

Arroyín suspiró con alivio dejándose querer por sus amigos que le perdonaron todos sus pecados dándole una nueva oportunidad, aunque no con todos fue el mismo cuento, al abrir los ojos en el abrazo vio como Poppy, su querida ex novia, lo miraba con impacto para luego salir corriendo. Tras su cambio de imagen ofrecida por la Villa, no dudó en perseguirla, quería que ella lo perdonara, ella más que nadie se merecía una explicación y una disculpa. 

—¡Poppy, Poppy! Por favor, escúchame.— El zen exclamó mientras la seguía, la rosada finalmente se detuvo pero no se giró para verlo. —Gracias... Poppy, te he extrañado mucho, a todos. He estado tan solo que pensé mejor las cosas y yo... lo siento, sé que unas simples palabras no cambiarán lo que hice pero es la verdad, lo lamento mucho, no te merecías esto y yo no te merezco.— Se disculpó tanto como pudo pero tenia la corazonada que ella no le iba a creer como los demás. 

Al no tener reacción positiva ni negativa de la ex princesa, Arroyín entendió su respuesta silenciosa. —Lo entiendo.— El púrpura se dio la vuelta para irse cuando finalmente escuchó algo viniendo de la reina de los trolls. 

—Arroyín.— Lo que dijo la troll rosada después no fue para nada lo que el mencionado había esperado. —Yo no soy real, esto no es real.— Poppy dijo dándose la vuelta para verlo, con la mirada cristalizada. 

El púrpura abrió en grande sus ojos, negándose de inmediato. —No no, esto es real.—Respondió rápidamente ante la tristeza plasmada en la expresión de la troll de la realeza. —Esto es real, tú eres real, ¡quiero que esto sea real!— Se negó rotundamente cerrando sus ojos tratando de imaginar un escenario diferente y más positivo pero solo pudo sentir los brazos de la reina al rededor de él. 

El gúru enmudeció por el abrazo de la reina, hacia mucho no sentía algo tan cálido como sus abrazos. —Arroyín, sé que quieres que esta sea tu realidad pero no lo es. Tu realidad es la que no quieres aceptar, y lo sabes.— La troll rosada se separó del abrazo para levantar la mano izquierda sin dedos de el púrpura, impactado como en su fantasía todavía podía vivir su pesadilla en vida real miró a Poppy. —Nunca volviste a Villa Troll, nunca te perdonamos.— Le aclaró intentando que no fuera tan díficil. 

—No por favor, quédate.— El púrpura de cabello aguamarina rogó intentando aferrarse a la rosada, pero la imagen de su hermosa sonrisa se estaba desvaneciendo junto con toda esta hermosa ilusión de él siendo perdonado por sus amigos y su villa entera. 

La oscuridad volvió como antes ahora pasando de una bella ilusión a su infierno real, sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente escuchando el sonido parecido al de una salpicadura cerca de él. Sintiéndose débil giró su cabeza mirando a la chef degustando un platillo con la carne púrpura de el troll, la mujer se veía feliz y satisfecha comiendo todo lo que había estado mutilando de él desde que el efecto de las pastillas funcionó. 

Arroyín suspiró al sentir que fue lo que se estaba comiendo la berteno, al bajar la mirada se percató que su cuerpo se sentía mas liviano, y no era por nada, todo su brazo izquierdo había desaparecido en manos de la mujer berteno y lo único que tenia para detener el sangrado eran vendajes mal puestos en las cuales las manchas rojas seguían presentes al igual que en su rostro, pecho y su único brazo. 

Tal vez debería tomar otra ronda de estas pastillas. 


	4. Lentes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Poppy, Arroyín recuerda algo muy oculto de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arroyin = Creek   
> Diamantino = Guy Diamond   
> Día 3: Headcanon Favorito.   
> Este headcanon es de mi autoridad, es re tonto pero espero les guste ah. Esta madre esta ambientada antes de la película, sisi. 

No era secreto que Arroyín era de los trolls más lindos y pedidos de Villa Troll. Todos en esa pequeña tribu de trolls conocían el nombre del mejor instructor de yoga del mundo y no precisamente porque era uno de los mejores amigos de la princesa de los trolls.

En su adolescencia había sido un chico bastante normal y quieto, el típico adolescente que usaba suéter siempre, se sentaba al final de las aulas y era demasiado reservado, por lo que al llegar a la adultez fue una gran sorpresa para todos ver como el callado troll púrpura era todo menos alguien reservado, tenía muchos amigos y salía a todas las fiestas de la villa, no tardo en que su circulo de amigos creciera hasta que todo el mundo pronunciara su nombre con orgullo. Todo era perfecto en él, su cabello era tan suave y de los colores mas divinos que Villa Troll haya presenciado, su piel era tersa y delicada y bajo sus hermosos ojos oceánicos tenia unas pequeñas pecas deslumbrantes y ni que decir con su personalidad tan encantadora, las chicas y chicos que le hablaban caían rendidos ante sus encantos, aunque siempre las historias de amor con él terminaran en lo mismo. Ahora mismo el chico pasaba de visita a la casa de cierta princesa para contarle precisamente eso. 

—¿Cómo te fue con Harper?— Arroyín se acercó a sus amigos llegando de una cita con la artista mas conocida de la villa. El snack pack se encontraba haciendo recortes en el capullo de la princesa Poppy quien le había hecho esta pregunta al recién llegado del grupo.

—Fue una cita bastante aburrida.— El troll zen alzó sus hombros bastante neutral, acercándose al grupo para sentarse en el suelo con ellos. —Así que eso que decían de que la artista y el maestro de yoga seríamos una pareja perfecta se equivocaron, pero al menos la besé.— Los chicos del grupo empezaron a reír con él a excepción de las chicas. —Lo bueno es que mañana tengo otra cita, ojalá que sea mas divertida.— 

—¿Cuándo vas a madurar y dejar de jugar con las pobres personas que se ilusionan contigo?— La DJ de Villa Troll preguntó alzando una ceja, quería a su amigo pero no significaba que le pasara todo lo que hiciera. —Si no quieres a nadie para una relación seria solo déjalo en claro.— 

—Oye, no es mi culpa ser el más lindo de Villa Troll.— El púrpura tocó su cabello aguamarina para agitarlo ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de el troll de brillantina.

—Tampoco es para tanto, no eres el más lindo.— El grupo empezó a reír ante las palabras de su amigo del cabello platinado, sabían bien que Diamantino también era de los más amados en la villa y eso el lo sabía por lo que era normal este tipo de comentarios. 

—En fin.— El de los pantalones amarillos se levantó de su lugar mirando a el grupo de amigos quienes no imitaron su acción. —Será mejor que me vaya ahora, tengo que dar una clase como en una hora.— Todos los amigos asintieron ante su motivo y el púrpura se inclinó en una reverencia zen. —Namasté.— Se despidió con las palmas unidas y se dio la vuelta para retirarse de el capullo de la princesa.

La troll rosada se levantó también del suelo de su propio capullo antes de que cometiera su cometido. —¡Espera, Arroyín!— Poppy lo llamó antes de que pudiera retirarse acercándose a él y logrando que este se girara para verla. —Antes de que te vayas, tengo algo que te encantará.— La princesa le sonrió con dulzura y emoción al chico quien no pudo evitar sonreír con curiosidad también.

—Oh ¿qué cosa, princesa?— La mencionada no dudó en tomar su mano y llevarlo a su peinador que no estaba muy lejos de el resto del grupo. Arroyín alzó su cabeza viendo como la troll rosa pastel sacaba de debajo de el mueble una pequeña caja que decía en grande ''secundaria''. 

—Cuando fui con mi papá, me dio una caja con nuestros recuerdos de cuando aún estudiábamos.— La princesa Poppy sacó para mostrarle algunas cosas viejas como anuarios y las veces que ambos estuvieron en el cuadro de honor. —Aún me sorprende que el cerebrito de la clase se haya convertido en esto.— La princesa rió levemente con el púrpura antes de guardar silencio y recuperar la seriedad que debía usar para lo siguiente. —Y... también encontré esto.— Movió algunas cosas para finalmente después de tanto buscar, sacó algo que Arroyín no había visto en años.

—¡¿Esos son mis...?!— El impacto le hizo hablar pero a tiempo pudo cubrir su propia boca con sus manos, logrando un gran alivio. —Mis lentes...— Susurró Arroyín en la voz más baja que pudiera ser posible.

La princesa asintió, sintiéndose mal por la mirada abrumada de su mejor amigo casi hermano. Arroyín llevaba años sin usar esas cosas, durante toda su niñez y en la secundaria los usaba cada día pero el día de la graduación en adelante en su rostro ya no los llevaba junto con esa ropa holgada que cubría todo su cuerpo, cambiándolos por unos pantalones de yoga y dejando el uso de las camisetas por completo al igual que esos lentes. El cambio había sido bastante radical y los trolls habían pasado de conocerlo como el más tímido y callado de la villa a ser el mas cool y posiblemente más lindo, y Arroyín lo sabia porque esa fue su intención en un principio. 

La mirada de Poppy bajó un poco para acercarle los lentes esperanzada. —Sabes que eres como un hermano para mi y te quiero muchísimo.— Le recordó mirando como el troll del yoga no se decidía a tomarlos. —Pero ambos sabemos que este no eres tú. El verdadero Arroyín usa lentes, es muy listo y no es del tipo que tiene citas cada semana.— 

Era doloroso para Arroyín querer decir que no los necesitaba pero él sabía que era mentira, en especial por lo borrosa que era su vista en los lentes y en la princesa. —Poppy...—Este negó de inmediato con la cabeza sintiendo como su nula vista se bloqueaba por las lágrimas. —No, ese Arroyín murió en la secundaria. Me gusta como soy ahora, todos me aman y me admiran, todos quieren ser como yo y estar conmigo ¿cómo eso va a ser algo malo?— El maestro de yoga aseguró.

Poppy negó con la mirada y sus labios se encontraban fruncidos. —Todos te amaban y te encontraban lindo cuando usabas lentes, siempre los has sido, todo en ti siempre ha sido hermoso.— Arroyín se sentía mal por no creerle ni una palabra a su mejor amiga pero había pasado tantos años agradecido de su cambio que creía que era tarde para cambiar de opinión. —Solo que en ese entonces no lo sabias, esa era la única diferencia.— 

—No, Poppy, no los necesito.— El mayor aseguró arrebatandole de las manos aquellos lentes olvidados por él. —Ya no tengo 14 años, me gusta la persona en la que me he convertido y no necesito unos estúpidos lentes para saberlo.— Guardó en su cabellera el mencionado objeto mirando intensamente a la chica. —Me los quedaré para que estés tranquila, pero no los usaré. Estoy perfecto como tal.— Sin esperar una respuesta positiva o negativa de la chica se dio la vuelta con intenciones de retirarse, solo que esta vez no se lo impidió ella sino una pared con la que chocó, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza en sus amigos y se retiró con vergüenza y molestia. 

Sin más Arroyín se retiró hacia su clase de yoga la cual seria en su amado santuario, las cascadas cristalinas. Siempre iba ahí para meditar y dar sus clases pues era un lugar en medio de la nada donde se podía encontrar absoluta relajación. En lo que llegaban sus alumnos no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de su amiga. 

—Solo son unos lentes.— El púrpura maldecía sacando de su cabello los dichosos lentes no usados en años, solo podía verlos con desprecio. —Gracias a que los dejé es que soy tan amado y pedido por los demás, nadie jamás querría salir con el tímido Arroyín de lentes.— Pensaba muy seguro de eso a pesar de que Poppy le había dicho de que había sido todo lo contrario. 

Arroyín suspiró finalmente rendido observando los lentes, no los había usado en años y estaba seguro que no los necesitaba, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. Se sentía como un pequeño adolescente de nuevo pero lentamente fue acariciando las gafas a su rostro posicionandolos bien y sosteniéndolos de las orejas. 

Su vista se había aclarado demasiado, de pronto podía ver el césped y el agua con más claridad, todo se veía más hermoso de lo que jamás se imaginó, su vista borrosa ya estaba mejor y debía admitirlo... de verdad tenia curiosidad de como se vería él ahora mismo ¿se vería tan hermoso como decían que lo era? 

El púrpura se acercó al reflejo de el agua cercana contemplando su propia imagen aclarada, su cabello era precioso y su rostro igual pero la realidad siempre sería la misma, no importaba que dijera ella o todos los demás, estaba seguro que la villa nunca lo querría así, amaba la versión de Arroyín en la que se había convertido y nada lo cambiaría. 

—No, no los necesito.— 


	5. El rey del rock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arroyín es el rey de Volcano City y acaba de enterarse de que hay más trolls en el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 4: Otro estilo de música. 
> 
> Este es un AU donde básicamente Arroyín es Barb en TWT, por lo que Arroyito es el rey del rock, sisi. En trolls 1 Arroyín no traicionó a los trolls porque no los conocía. 

El ex príncipe del rock se sorprendió en grande al recibir como regalo de su primer día como rey, un mapa de lo que parecían todos los reinos del mundo troll. El joven rey levantó su cabeza mirando con sorpresa y shock a su padre. 

—¿Papá, por qué no me dijiste esto hace tiempo?— El rey Arroyín le preguntó a el ex rey, su padre, quien andaba en silla de ruedas y le costaba hablar o poner atención a las cosas a su alrededor. 

—No estabas listo, eras muy pequeño.— Thrash acarició la mejilla de su único y adorado hijo de manera cariñosa. El de cabello aguamarina y mechones oscuros no se negó ante el cariño de su padre pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. —Pero ahora que eres rey, tienes que saberlo.—

—Si pero... han sido muchos años de soledad.— El joven rock troll recordó todos esos años en que al ser un príncipe le fue muy difícil hacer un solo amigo real por el hecho de ser de la realeza. Había muchas personas que querían una pizca de él y solo abandonarlo después de obtener lo que querían y eso el lo sabía. —Y de pronto me entero que hay muchos más trolls allá afuera, obviamente me siento mal.— 

—Pero ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa información.— Contestó el rey anterior de Volcano City intentando animar a su hijo. —Ahora que sabes que hay más trolls allá afuera, podemos buscarlos, no los hemos visto en siglos.— El rey primerizo siguió viendo el mapa en sus manos hasta que escuchó un pequeño y bajo gruñido de su padre. —O claro, buscar a todos menos a los pop trolls.— 

Al escuchar la nueva mención el rey del rock levantó nuevamente su mirada con extrañeza, nunca había escuchado ese tono proviniendo su papá. —¿Qué? ¿''Pop trolls''?— Pronunció el nombre que este había mencionado. —¿Quienes son?—

—Son los peores trolls de todos.— Advirtió seriamente el ex rey de Volcano Rock City a su hijo primerizo en la realeza. —Hace muchos años intentaron robar nuestra música solo por poder, por dominar sobre los demás.— La boca de el nuevo rey del rock se abrió ante ello. —Gracias a los cielos que nuestros antepasados lograron escapar a tiempo, pero tuvimos que separarnos por su culpa.—

—¿En serio?— Arroyín respondió sorprendido y sintiéndose algo molesto, no conocía a esos trolls del pop pero ya pensaba lo peor de ellos. Solo pensar que gracias a ellos no había conocido a el resto de las tribus de trolls lo llenaba de rencor y rabia, empezaba a culpar a esos desconocidos de su infinita soledad. —Que trolls tan desagradables, ¿al menos recibieron un merecido?— 

—Solo que su plan fallara.— Contestó su padre haciendo que el ex príncipe frunciera su ceño, no había nada peor que una persona mala que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que recibiera una lección o un castigo. —Pero ya no vale la pena hablar de ellos, ya pasó.— Thrash miró con orgullo a su hijo. —Hoy es la coronación de mi rey favorito.—

Arroyín sonrió levemente por el halago y recordando el día especial que era hoy, después de finalmente haber cumplido la mayoría de edad el príncipe se estaba convirtiendo en un rey, a partir de ahora hasta que tuviera descendencia sería la figura máxima de autoridad del reino y eso le emocionaba.

Antes de que pudiera responder escuchó la puerta abrirse por donde pasó un pequeño troll de gorra que le cubría la mirada. —Su rockteza ¿ya esta listo?— Riff llamó a su rey y amigo, había conocido al príncipe y había trabajado para el durante un gran tiempo y verlo reinar cerca de él seria un gran honor.

—Si, estoy listo.— Contestó muy seguro de sus palabras, tenía que salir a dar su primera declaración como rey ante su amado reino. —Creo que ya sé cual sera mi primera proclama, padre.— Le dijo al troll mayor quien entendió su mirada, sonriendo para desearle suerte.

El asistente del rey Arroyín tomó su mano para llevarlo hacia el balcón de su castillo donde podía escuchar a todos los trolls del rock llamar a su nombre. —¿Cómo te sientes?— El joven asistente preguntó a su amigo y al chico al que a partir de ahora iba a atender. 

—Nervioso.— Arroyín sonrió incómodamente sosteniendo su propio estomago con su mano libre. 

—Tranquilo, serás el mejor rey que Volcano Rock City haya visto.— Lo calmó el menor baterista con una leve sonrisa que fue devuelta por el rey primerizo, finalmente lo llevó al balcón donde posiblemente todo Volcano Rock City aclamaba el nombre de Arroyín.

''¡Rey Arroyín, Rey Arroyín, Rey Arroyín!'' Exclamaban todos los rock trolls en el reino mirando como el príncipe había crecido hasta convertirse en el rey de cabello bicolor, quien usaba ahora como tal, ropa oscura y una capa alargada que combinaba con toda su joyería. 

El mencionado troll no pudo evitar dejar ir una pequeña sonrisa, le halagaba ser tan amado en el reino que estaba por gobernar. Miró con seguridad a su reino mientras Riff le acercaba un micrófono. —Amigos míos, como su rey, puedo asegurarles que a partir de hoy todo será diferente pero de una buena manera, pues siempre haré todo lo que este en mis manos para el bien de todos ustedes. Tengo un plan para llevar a los rock trolls al siguiente nivel.— Los rocks trolls contestaron con gritos de emoción y aplausos, pero obviamente sentían curiosidad con que se refería exactamente por lo que prosiguió. 

Arroyín tomó aire antes de explicar su gran idea. —Vamos a buscar a los otros trolls, vamos a convencerlos de que se unan a nosotros como rock trolls también.— La sorpresa en el público fue enorme, algunos empezaron a susurrar y otros directamente fueron a los aplausos. —En cuanto lo logremos, seremos todos bajo el rock, dejaremos atrás las diferencias y finalmente estaremos juntos en armonía con nuestra música en ellos.— Sonrió con orgullo y decisión, tal vez así acabaría su infinita soledad, conociendo a los otros trolls y teniéndolos en su reino bajo su música no estaría solo nunca más. —¿Qué dicen?— Les preguntó al reino esperando su aprobación.

Aunque hubo silencio los primeros segundos los rockeros finalmente respondieron con gritos positivos y aplausos, tomando y aceptando su idea haciendo que el rey suspirara de alivio. El rey primerizo se giró para ver a su asistente y su rey quienes alegremente le sonreían también aprobando su proclamación. Sin duda sería un buen rey con esto... o eso esperaba, porque la presión de ser un buen rey empezaba a caer en el. 

Su plan tenía que funcionar y debía llevarlo a cabo lo antes posible. 


	6. Eres como yo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arroyín por fin encuentra a alguien bueno en la tribu de los rock trolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 5: OTP.   
> Y mi OTP es el Bareek (BarbxArroyin) ojalá les guste 💕

—¡Oye traidor! ¡Levanta la cabeza!—  
—¡No llores, bebé pop!— 

Los amigos de Val Truenoshock eran personas bastante desagradables a la vista del púrpura, pero no tanto como su maldita líder. No sabía de donde había nacido tanto odio entre ambos pero sabía que la culpa era de la joven embajadora. Tal vez si Ramón nunca le hubiera contado a Truenoshock todo lo que Arroyín había hecho en su pasado todo sería distinto, pero desde entonces, las burlas y los comentarios desagradables que ella le hacía al troll gurú no habían cesado.

—¿Qué pasa, chico púrpura?— El grupo de Val Truenoshock seguía a Arroyín tras haber terminado su clase de yoga. Escuchaba los comentarios de la embajadora de cabello morado de los cuales sus amigos respondían con risas. —¿Vendiste a alguien a cambio de que fuera a tu clase?— Arroyín sintió el golpe en el centro de su estomago, pero prefirió seguir caminando y darle la espalda. 

—No, no lo hice.— Fue lo único que respondió mientras seguía con su camino, rebajarse al nivel de una adolescente sería tonto.

—Ow, es triste porque ''yoga'' y ''meditación'' es algo taaan aburrido.— Petra, la amiga de Val, comentó fingiendo pesar haciendo que sus compañeros rieran con ella. —Supongo que por eso la gente prefiere salir de fiestas que fingir que eso les interesa.— El troll hippie detuvo su caminar, ya era suficiente con que lo insultaran todos los días con comentarios que el ya sabía pero que se metieran con su cultura y pasión le parecía el colmo. 

—El pobre traidor ya va a llorar.— Val se lamentó falsamente entre burlas, Arroyín se giró para verlos pero no respondió. —¿Qué? ¿Nos hará meditar con tristeza? ¡O llamará a su berteno a que nos coma! Lo que sea será ridículo.— El grupo se empezó a reír con la chica y el púrpura tomó aire para no responder, lo bueno de ser un maestro del autocontrol es saber que hacer en situaciones así.

—Oh, tranquilos, no voy a hacerles nada.— El troll zen agitó engreidamente su cabellera ante la sonrisa burlona de los rockeros. —No es parte de la cultura pop troll perder el tiempo con gente con los que nos obsesionamos. Porque eso parece que sienten por mi, obsesión.— Las sonrisas de los rockeros se desvanecieron aunque se escucharon unas leves sonrisas de fondo. 

—Escúchame hippie- — Las palabras de Truenoshock se fueron con el viento y no pudo responder. De la nada la embajadora junto con su grupo de amigos se pusieron en una rodilla mostrando respeto a su superior, Arroyín miró extrañado al grupo pero sonrió con victoria. 

—¿Así los rockeros admiten la derrota? Me gusta.— El troll zen confiado respondió ante el respeto mostrado pero no pudo celebrar por tanto al escuchar a alguien detrás de el aclararse la garganta.

—Ujum.— Los hombros de el troll redimido se bajaron al escuchar la nueva voz y no dudó en girarse para ver quien era y fue grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta que la reina de los rock trolls, Barb. —En realidad los rockeros nunca admitimos la derrota porque nunca perdemos.— La pelirroja corrigió al gurú quien instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. 

—¡Reina Barb! Uh, yo...— Al retroceder el chico dio un gran vistazo a la reina de Volcano City. Esta chica tenía un estilo distinto al de cualquiera que haya conocido antes al ser una rock troll, su forma de vestir y hablar era distinta y eso la hacía tan llamativa, sin embargo tenía que hablarle con respeto al ser una reina aunque no tuviera nada que decirle. —Em, yo- — Se quedó sin decir ni una palabra cuando la ex princesa lo interrumpió. 

—Gracias, ya fue mucho.— Barb rodó sus ojos golpeando el hombro del púrpura antes de dirigirse al grupo. —Chicos dejen al pobre hippie en paz.— La reina les ordenó a sus súbditos quienes asintieron como respuesta. 

—Si, descuide y lo siento su rockteza.— Val se disculpó apresuradamente antes de mirar a su grupo y marcharse rápido, no queriendo recibir un regaño más intenso de su majestad. 

Arroyín se volteó con sorpresa para ver a la ex princesa quien al haber hecho su trabajo se comenzó a alejar. El troll gurú no dudó un segundo en seguirla para agradecerle. —¡Oiga, su rockteza!— Al lograr llamar su atención dejó de alejarse para ver al pop troll que tanto le insistía. —Solo... gracias.— 

Barb negó con la cabeza como si no fuera la gran cosa. —No hay de que. Poppy dice que Trollstopia es un lugar de "armonía y amor" y que no deben de haber casos así... que estúpidamente cursi.— La pelirroja rodó sus ojos provocando que el púrpura resistiera una risa. 

—Si, Poppy es mi amiga pero a veces sus planes son muy irrealistas.— Aseguró el ex traidor entre risas y capturando la atención de su compañera. —Digo ¿en serio creyó que los rock trolls y pop trolls nos llevaríamos bien? Por Dios, somos tan diferentes.— Arroyín se burló de la idea de la reina de los pop trolls olvidando por completo la presencia de la reina del rock cuya sonrisa se borró. 

—¿Qué estas diciendo?— El gurú del yoga dejó de reír al escuchar el tono de voz de la rockera. —¿No podemos llevarnos bien? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Te parece que somos imposibles, pop troll?— Barb le reclamó al troll púrpura. 

La sorpresa que le había provocado fue grande, no sabía en qué momento llegaron de una conversación en buena vibra a esto pero tenía que corregirlo. La reina del rock le agradaba a pesar de dónde venía y quien era. 

—¡No, no digo eso! Es que somos diferentes, Val y yo nunca podríamos llevarnos bien.— Trató de corregir sus palabras pero la expresión de la rockera no cambió para nada. 

—Nadie te obliga a llevarte bien con mi gente así como ellos no están obligados a amar a los trolls del pop.— La reina del rock cruzó sus brazos ante la respuesta de el púrpura, no le había agradado nada. 

—¡Tampoco dije eso! Pero tienes que admitir que los rock trolls son más crueles, ¿no viste como me trataron? Los rockeros son demasiado rencorosos y los pop trolls no, eso es una verdad y es por eso que un rock troll y un pop troll nunca se llevarían bien.— Arroyín aseguró completamente pero antes de que la rockera pudiera responder ella sola enmudeció. 

El nuevo silencio sorprendió a el de yoga por lo que tuvo que encontrar una razón que no estaba lejos de ellos. Entendió todo al ver a un par de trolls del pop susurrar sobre la llegada de la reina del rock, cosas no agradables.

—La reina Barb está aquí.— Susurró un troll del pop hacia su acompañante. —No lleva su guitarra para atacarnos pero se ve que tiene malas intenciones.— Aseguró ingenuamente. 

—Si, ¿no entiende? Sigue apareciendo aquí aunque la odiemos, no vamos a perdonar jamás a una esclavizadora.— Susurró el otro troll pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado, ambos se retiraron al notar las miradas de la pelirroja y el de cabello aguamarina quien volvió a mirarla con pesar. 

Cualquier gota de molestia en Barb se había ido, ahora su rostro que siempre emitía seguridad y confianza mostraba culpa y dolor. —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendan que me arrepiento? Me disculpo, hago lo que puedo y trato de ser mejor pero no es suficiente.— Barb se lamentó sintiendo que su mirada era cristalizada haciendo un esfuerzo por no romperse a llorar. —No importa que haga seguiré siendo una mala persona para ellos.— 

Arroyín miró a la chica sintiendo un ardor en el pecho, comprendiendo porque lo había defendido de su propia gente y entendiendola a pesar de no conocerla completamente. Ambos tenían una historia complicada de las cuales hacían un esfuerzo por iniciar de nuevo y dejar atrás el mal pasado pero nadie confiaba en ello, no como ellos lo hacían. 

—Eres como yo.— El troll zen susurró de sorpresa al entenderla haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa melancólica apareciera en su rostro. —Te entiendo muy bien, Barb.— La reina levantó la mirada al escuchar las palabras del pop troll, nadie la había entendido nunca, ni siquiera alguien de su especie, pero ahora un troll del pop le ofrecía ayuda y apoyo sin tener que pedirlo. Al menos ahora se tenían a los dos. 

Los años pasaron tras ese momento, esa amistad que se había formado por casualidad con el tiempo fue cambiando. En el lapso de los meses, Barb comenzó a visitar con frecuencia Trollstopia solo para ver al hermoso chico de cabello aguamarina y ojos oceánicos e hipnotizantes y Arroyín se escapaba lo más que pudiera de su propia aldea solo para ver a esa reina tan hermosa y perfecta que le quitaba el aliento y le provocaba un rubor en más de una ocasión. 

Ninguno de los dos pudo guardar su secreto de amor por siempre y se confesaron el uno al otro, estando ahora juntos las cosas no podían mejorar. Los rockeros tuvieron que aceptar a Arroyín y este se los ganó demostrando cuanto amaba a su reina y nunca la lastimaria mientras que los pop trolls conocieron un lado más afectuoso que Barb jamás había mostrado al enamorarse del púrpura. Los meses pasaron a ser años y ahora habían logrado tanto juntos.

Arroyín acarició cariñosamente un pequeño huevo color gris metálico con morado en la parte superior, no podía esperar para ver a su pequeño o pequeña mientras que escuchaba los suaves ronquidos de su esposa en la cama que compartían. El rey de Volcano City rió cuando uno de los ronquidos pasó de ser suave a intensificarse pero no pudo evitar enternecerse. 

Tanto tiempo se la pasó creyendo que los rock y los pop jamás se llevarían bien y ahora estaba casado con una reina del hard rock, era irónico pero no lo lamentaba. Ni siquiera lamentó jamás haber sido molestado por ese grupo de rockeros porque sabía que de no ser así, jamás hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo entendiera. 

Jamás hubiera encontrado a alguien tal como él.


	7. Respira.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los ataques de ansiedad cada vez son más fuertes para Arroyín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 6 y penúltimo: Angst. 
> 
> Me basé en "Breathin" de Ariana Grande para esto!♡

Cuando volvió a Villa Troll esperaba que la vida fuera más alegre, ya no estaría solo y que todo serian pastelillos y arco iris pero no fue así. Dormir le costaba muchísimo, abrir los ojos cada mañana ya no parecía una bendición despues de casi morir en el Trollsticio, empezaba a sentirse un castigo haber salido con vida de tal aventura. 

Ahí estaba Arroyín viéndose al espejo, cepillando sus dientes con la cara de castigo más real del mundo. Regularmente todos los días amanecía dándole gracias al Padre Destino por darle un día más para disfrutar de todo lo que la Madre Naturaleza hacía por él mundo pero ahora no había ninguna razón para estar agradecido. 

Hasta hace unos meses su vida era perfecta pero luego la tragedia llego en el y fue secuestrado por una berteno con hambre de felicidad, después de eso las cosas no pararon de salir mal en su miserable vida. Al vivir en el exilio pensó que estar en medio de la nada fue un castigo necesario para que reflexionara de sus errores y decidió regresar sabiendo que ya había sido suficiente pero estando en casa se seguía sintiendo de la mierda. 

"Te espera un día terrible hoy." Algo le dijo a el troll púrpura dentro de él provocandole un nudo dentro de su estomago, oh eso lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. 

"¿Por qué eres un maestro de yoga? Seguramente solo van a tu clase por lástima." Pensó para si mismo, seguramente eso era cierto. Esa inseguridad la tenía desde hace tiempo pero nunca le importó hasta que había retomado sus clases tras su redención. 

"Ni siquiera debieron perdonarte, no te mereces el cariño de nadie." Arroyín escupió los restos de pasta dental y agua de su pequeña boca mientras esas inseguridades volvían a su mente para arruinar su día completamente.

Seguramente algo malo te sucederá, todo ha ido muy bien últimamente. Pensó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlo por completo. 

Todas esas alertas solían llegarle muy seguido desde el incidente con los bertenos, era difícil conciliar el sueño durante la noche y las mañanas eran un festival de temores e inseguridades. La vida para él se había convertido en un infierno en la tierra, como si hubiera dado lo mismo si hubiera muerto en Pueblo Berteno. 

—¿Y si no salgo hoy?— Arroyín se preguntó sin dejar de mirarse en su reflejo, abrumado por tantas advertencias que su subconsciente trataba de decirle, no resistiendo ignorarlas. —Posiblemente afuera me pase algo, al menos aquí estaré a salvo.— 

"¿Aquí? En ningún lado estas a salvo." Respondió su subconsciente ante su cuestionamiento, y ni siquiera había podido seguir cuestionándose mas cosas cuando nuevos temores salieron a la luz. 

"Seguramente si sales alguien se va a burlar de ti por ser tan idiota y dejarte manipular por esa Chef."

"Mejor quédate, pero seguramente algo malo te pasará."

"Estas en peligro, mira a tu alrededor."

Cada advertencia venía con una nueva, los ojos de el maestro de yoga se ensancharon para hacer caso y buscar el peligro al rededor pero no encontraba nada, cosa que no sabía si era buena pues le seguía conservando el temor. 

"¿La habitación se esta haciendo pequeña o eres tú? Seguramente eres tú, estas enloqueciendo."

"Esa Chef te quitó toda su estabilidad mental."

"Todo esto te lo mereces."

El corazón de el troll zen se apretó en su pecho, los pequeños latidos de su ritmo normal comenzaron a acelerarse de una manera en que juraba que quería salirse de su pecho. La taquicardia que comenzaba a sufrir no venía sola, su visión se nublaba mientras que no podía hacer nada más que recargarse en la pared en un intento fallido por tranquilizarse.

—Ok, Arroyín respira.— Se dijo para si mismo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La meditación casi siempre era la respuesta a este tipo de situaciones y tampoco era la última. —Respira, todo esta bien, estas en casa.— Trato de relajarse sin mucha eficacia, gotas de sudor caían por su frente mientras que sus intensos latidos amenazaban con matarlo. 

"Tu corazón esta latiendo mucho, estas a punto de morir. "

"Todo esta dando vueltas a tu al rededor, el techo se esta cayendo."

—Estoy muriendo, ¡no puedo respirar!— El troll gúru olvidó por completo lo que estaba haciendo con las advertencias, se sentía horrible sentir que el aliento se te iba y que el mundo estaba en peligro bajo tus narices siendo la víctima perfecta. Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos oceánicos sintiendo que la oscuridad y el temor lo empezaban a comer vivo. No soportando esto retomó nuevamente su único método de salvación. —Calma, respira.— Se repitió con su propia mano posada en su pecho sintiendo su amenazante ritmo cardíaco. —No estas muriendo, estas a salvo.— Intentó nuevamente.

La hiperventilación lentamente fue recuperando su ritmo normal y los latidos de su corazón se ajustaron al ritmo de la calma. Lentamente las advertencias se fueron desvaneciendo con el viento tan repentinamente como llegaron, el púrpura dejó ir un suspiro de alivio aún cuando sabia que eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

—¿Esto nunca va a parar verdad?— El zen se preguntó acercándose de nuevo al espejo de su baño para ver su reflejo, sin embargo ya no se veía como hacia unos minutos. El velo de sudor tras el ataque seguía presente y la expresión en su rostro mostraba el profundo terror que había sentido momentos atrás. —No es la primera vez que pasa. Ya estoy en Villa Troll, tengo a mis amigos aquí, me perdonaron, ya no estoy secuestrado ¿cuándo voy a dejar de sentirme en peligro?— Se secó las últimas lágrimas de su rostro, ya estaba harto de todo, harto de que esta era su realidad de cada día y que seguramente nunca cambiaría.

Volvió a subir la mano en su pecho, podía sentir el ritmo de sus latidos de una manera más tranquila y habitual, pero una pequeña sensación de incomodidad seguía presente. 

Solo porque ese ataque de ansiedad terminara no significaba que no había peligro, tenia que estar alerta y ''respirar.'' 


	8. Callar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arroyín está harto de no ser tomado en serio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 7 y final: Cantando. 
> 
> Usé "callar" de Aladdin ♡

La reputación de Arroyín nunca había sido perfecta y menos después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, pero desde que Ramón lo había expuesto como un mentiroso al no haber cumplido en aquella fiesta todo había ido en picada. 

Ya no podía salir de ningún lado sin recibir miradas de desprecio y lastima por donde fuera, nunca le gustó ser el completo centro de atención de la villa pero empezaba a extrañarlo, ser admirado por todos ya se empezaba a convertir en un vago recuerdo y a veces deseaba con fuerza volver a eso.

Salir de su casa se volvió un desafío de cada día cuando en cuanto el rumor de lo que Arroyín había hecho se convirtió en una forma de ser visto por la sociedad entera. Ya no podía salir de su hogar sin escuchar murmullos de gente que creía saber todo lo que había pasado cuando todo no eran más que mentiras que el troll superviviente se había sacado de la manga para hacer su vida imposible.

El gurú había decidido que ya había tenido suficiente, podía entender que Ramón había hecho esto porque lo odiaba pues sus diferencias habían hecho imposible su unión durante toda la vida, pero haberle arruinado la vida ya había sido demasiado, tenía que encararlo de una vez por todas para que si no iba a dejarlo en paz, al menos que dijera la verdad.

Esa mañana salió para buscarlo y por un momento pensó que tendría que ir directamente a su bunker a darle posiblemente la discusión más intensa que tendrían en sus vidas, pero para su buena y mala suerte el troll azúl ahí estaba afuera haciendo las cosas que solía hacer todos los días como recolectar. 

Arroyín al verlo sintió una emoción de ira que jamás en su vida estaba seguro de haber presenciado igual, no dudó en ir hacia él y tocarlo del hombro para llamar su atención. El troll azúl sintió el toque atrás de él por lo que se volteó extrañado y la sonrisa en su rostro se borró al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué quieres, Arroyín?— Ramón le preguntó al troll ya estando listo para una respuesta nada agradable, podía ver en su rostro que no venía en son de paz.

—Ya fue suficiente, Ramón.— Le dijo soltando su hombro para cruzar sus propios brazos. —Tienes que decirles a todos que mentiste, si existía ese monstruo de fondue y literalmente yo te salvé de él.— Habló lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por la gente al rededor de Villa Troll, llamando la atención de algunos trolls en el proceso. 

—Yo no mentí.— Ramón contestó obviamente notando que varios habitantes estaban mirando en su dirección, obvio no cedería ante la petición de su rival. —No llevaste ese fondue y solo te di lo que merecías desde hace tiempo.— Negó de inmediato por lo que el sentimiento de desprecio creció en el aura de el troll púrpura. 

—Yo siento que ya obtuve lo que merecía, viví solo en el bosque sin tener nada de comer ni beber, ese fue un castigo suficiente para mi, o al menos lo suficiente para aprender de mis errores.— El troll zen exclamó finalmente, jamás había hablado de esto con nadie pero ya estaba cansado de que Ramón estuviera seguro de que era su vida como si fuera la más sencilla cuando no era así. —Y si eso no es suficiente castigo para ti es cosa tuya, no mía, tienes una obsesión conmigo.— Aseguró a lo que muchos trolls a su alrededor empezaron a cuchichear.

—¿Obsesión? ¿Quieres que hablemos de obsesiones? Es la que tú has tenido conmigo toda la vida.— Contestó el troll ex grisáceo de inmediato también sintiendo que estaba empezando a liberarse. —Desde que somos pequeños has estado burlándote de mis colores, siempre creyendo que sabias todo sobre mi y diciéndole a todos que era una persona toxica por no ser como tú, siempre creíste que todo debía ser tal como tú lo pensaras y cuando la Villa se dió cuenta de que en realidad eres, te molestó.— 

A pesar de que en cualquier otra situación Arroyín solamente se marcharía avergonzado de ese lugar o diría algún comentario pasivo-agresivo para fastidiarlo o confundirlo, esta vez decidió no dejarse vencer, sabía que Ramón nunca admitiría la derrota. 

—Exacto Ramón, cuando era pequeño era un completo idiota.— Dijo sabiendo que de todo lo que el superviviente había dicho eso era lo único con verdadero sentido. —Pero crecí y estoy intentando mejorar como persona, porque de verdad quiero ser mejor, me disculpo las veces que son necesarias, ayudo a los demás a encontrar la mejor versión de si mismos, encontré al impostor y hasta te salvé de esa maldita bestia a pesar de tu estúpida demanda.— Contó todo lo que pudiera pensar en ese momento y la expresión de el azulado lentamente fue cambiando de molestia a sorpresa. — ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo crezco, aprendo de mis errores y entiendo que hago mal para intentar superarlo, no soy perfecto pero sé dejar las cosas atrás y eso es algo que tú deberías aprender a hacer.— Los susurros de la gente al rededor no pararon y más con esos comentarios que el troll de cabello aguamarina estaba escupiendo. —Si no quieres hacerlo ya es cosa tuya, no te voy a forzar a hacer las cosas a mi manera como tú quieres hacer con todos, ¡simplemente déjame en paz, déjame vivir mi vida y no la arruines solo porque no soy como tú!—

El grito de el troll más tranquilo y sereno de la villa había puesto de cabeza al mundo, logrando que todos desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes se sorprendieran en grande. Jamás habían escuchado a Arroyín hablar de esta forma con nadie y ver que lo había hecho con alguien como lo era Ramón no había sido algo para nada esperado. El troll azúl no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado intentando buscar una respuesta y era obvio que no encontraba pero no podía dejar que el púrpura ganara, solamente se dió la vuelta en el momento en que encontró su única salida. 

—Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Tú eres el que siempre le hace daño a los demás por eso para ti una disculpa es suficiente, pero yo no soy como tú, sé cuando una persona merece lo peor y todas las disculpas del mundo no podrían cambiar eso.— Ramón contestó para simplemente retirarse dejando a un furico guru del yoga atrás. Aunque por todo lo que dijo era obvio que ignoró todas las explicaciones y suplicas de Arroyín, había sido suficiente para que la villa se pusiera de su lado.

Los trolls miraron con desprecio a el traidor por su discurso, al principio se lo habían tragado pero Ramón les hizo ver que el púrpura se creía el ser más perfecto y que podría hacer lo que quisiera con solo unas disculpas. Se fueron alejando para seguir con sus rutinas y seguir odiando a ese mentiroso y egoísta troll que no hacía más que victimizarse después de todo lo que había hecho. 

Arroyín vió como todos se alejaban de él entre murmullos insultantes hacia su persona y miradas de odio. Las palabras de Ramón lo habían hecho molestar el doble y más con el como toda esa villa seguía creyendole a el troll azúl y posiblemente lo harían siempre. 

—Arroyín.— Escuchó una voz conocida y al girarse para ubicarla miró a la reina de los trolls, Poppy, quien había estado escuchando todo. Se acercó a su viejo amigo para hablarle seriamente. —Tú eres el que tiene que aprender a superar todo, Ramón simplemente hizo lo correcto.—

—¿''Lo correcto''? ¿Tú crees que humillar a alguien y arruinarle la vida solo porque tiene diferencias contigo es lo correcto?— El troll zen preguntó incrédulo por lo que la rosada negó.

—Lo que digo es que tienes que dejarlo atrás. Ramón sigue su vida y tú debes seguir la tuya, simplemente superalo y déjalo en paz.— La respuesta de la ex princesa lo había dejado mudo, no podía creer como todos estaban del lado del azulado a pesar de que sabían que estaba equivocado. 

—¿Poppy, en serio prefieres que deje que me trate así? ¿Prefieres que me quede callado?— 

—Creo que eso debiste hacer.— Poppy respondió y sin esperar una respuesta más ni tampoco querer ver la expresión de el púrpura se retiró.

La sorpresa al escuchar aquello de su vieja amiga no tenía comparación a cualquier otro sentimiento en su vida. Esta era su vida ahora, el mundo prefería mantenerlo en silencio con tal de no molestar a nadie más y sin dejarlo con la opción de contar las cosas a su punto de vista y no cabía en su cabeza la idea de cerrar su boca con candado para que esa villa estuviera contenta. 

Arroyín se alejó de esa villa en dirección a su santuario de meditación metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Al llegar y ver su reflejo en el agua cristalina solo estaba tratando de pensar en que seria de su vida ahora sin el apoyo de los demás. Era literalmente el mismo contra cientos de trolls que seguían teniendo una imagen errónea de él. Todo el mundo esperaba que el aceptara que estaba equivocado aunque sabia que no lo estaba y no sabia como afrontaría eso pero si habia algo que si sabia es que no se iba a dejar ganar. 

—Ese mar viene y me quiere llevar.— Cantó el troll gurú mientras miraba su rostro en el reflejo de el agua en los rápidos. —Con olas que ahogan mi aliento.— Levantó su mirada sintiendo una extraña sensación de ahogo en su pecho. —Por su razón debo todo ocultar, mi voz se extingue en el trueno.— Arroyín se levantó de su lugar para mirar al horizonte con la frente en alto.—No he de llorar, no he de derrumbarme.— El púrpura se acercó hasta el final de el agua donde los rápidos caían hacia abajo, asomándose para ver lo que pudiera no teniendo miedo de que pasaría por primera vez en su vida. —Los mueve intentar, callarme y vencerme ya...— 

El púrpura se llevó sus propias manos a su pecho, protegiendo su corazón de lo que sea que el mundo intentara con él. —Silencio nunca, desean que enmudezca.— Lentamente sus manos se bajaron para formar puños a los costados de su cintura. —Y que tiemble con la idea...— Cerró los ojos sintiendo como los comentarios de la villa entera empezaban a afectarlo, pero no, jamás volvería a dejar que lo manipularan así.

—Y callar no será mi vida.—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS POR HABERME ACOMPAÑADO EN ESTA SEMANA, SON LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR!♡

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá conmigo.


End file.
